Tributos
by Cris Krux
Summary: Cada capítulo será uma homenagem a um dos nossos personagens da série!
1. Marguerite

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

**Uma olhadela no espelho**

O espelho nunca nega. O reflexo é preciso, quase matemático, e exceto por um ou outro efeito de luz, não esconde nada. Ao contrário, revela tudo.

Um rosto pálido, de traços delicados. Os olhos de um azul acinzentado enormes e profundos, com pestanas longas e negras. As sobrancelhas negras, finas e bem-traçadas, a boca cheia e sensual com dentes regulares como uma fileira de pérolas. Os cabelos, longos, negros, cacheados e sedosos, emolduram e completam a imagem forte da mulher. E um corpo esguio, desenhado para o pecado, capaz de despertar o desejo e a cobiça nos homens de todas as idades e classes sociais.

Isso era o que ela via no espelho. Era o que qualquer um que se aproximasse por trás dela também veria, refletido. Mas, o que havia por trás daqueles olhos? O que morava dentro da imagem refletida no espelho? Felizmente nenhum espelho poderia mostrar a receita de mulher que tinha composto aquele espécime único. Nenhum espelho despiria a máscara que ela afivela mentalmente sobre si mesma todos os dias.

Abandonada pelos pais. Adotada e abandonada pela família adotiva. Vivendo em colégios internos, cercada de freiras e de colegas que zombavam dela. Distante de qualquer demonstração de carinho e afeto. Dotada de uma inteligência dolorosamente sagaz e de uma perspicácia que só faziam com que percebesse mais claramente quem os outros eram e, principalmente, quem ela não era. Crescera e se transformara numa linda e jovem mulher, que já no primeiro casamento tivera qualquer ilusão de felicidade futura destruída como aquelas de felicidades passadas. Diante disso, restava enriquecer. Manter-se independente, enquanto mulher, na sociedade da época, dependia de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. E poder. E era isso que ela conseguiria. E conseguiu, casando-se com os homens certos, que também morreram na hora certa. Deixando-a suficientemente rica. E mais que suficientemente sozinha. O envolvimento com a guerra, com a espionagem. A lealdade a um país que sequer tinha certeza de ser a sua pátria mãe. O perigo constantemente à espreita. E definindo a linha de tudo isso, o eterno e insaciável desejo de encontrar a si mesma.

Se o espelho pudesse eliminar, de um momento para outro, anos e anos de camadas de auto-preservação, a descoberta seria surpreendente. O que o espelho mostraria se houvesse um espelho capaz de mostrar qualidades e defeitos e não apenas aparências?

Uma mulher corajosa. Capaz de lutar com qualquer arma, e de não recuar diante de quaisquer desafios. Sejam espadas, armas brancas, revólveres, rifles, chicotes, lanças, machados ou com as próprias mãos.

Uma mulher inteligente. Capaz de encontrar as palavras certas em todas as línguas conhecidas no passado, presente e futuro. E capaz de jogar quaisquer jogos de sedução apropriados para vencer onde a força bruta for desfavorável. Hábil e sagaz para perceber quando usar seu belo rosto e belo corpo para seduzir homens-lagarto, gigantes, piratas, deuses e qualquer um que aparecer pela frente. Mais hábil ainda para enganar os seduzidos de forma a salvar sua vida e a vida de seus amigos.

Uma mulher batalhadora. Que tem motivos ocultos que eventualmente até ela mesma desconhece, segredos guardados a sete chaves que procura esconder de si mesma, mas que deixa muito claras as metas que quer atingir. E faz o que for preciso para atingir tais metas, pois sua experiência de vida a ensinou a jamais contar com alguém para protegê-la ou salvá-la.

Uma mulher leal. Capaz de todas as artimanhas para salvar seus amigos, mesmo quando faz os maiores esforços para disfarçar sua bondade diante desses mesmos amigos.

Uma mulher dedicada. Capaz de se dispor a cuidar de cada um deles quando há necessidade. De passar horas desconfortáveis a beira da cama de cada um dos amigos quando algum deles está doente ou ferido. E escondendo até de si mesma a angústia e o medo de eventualmente vir a perdê-los também, como já perdeu tantas pessoas em sua vida.

Uma mulher sensível. Capaz de compreender cada um dos membros da expedição sob uma ótica menos idealista e mais realista que qualquer dos outros. Para enxergar e entender as culpas do tão bondoso Summerlee, a humanidade oculta por sob o manto da ciência de Challenger, a inteligência criativa dormente no espírito inseguro de Malone, a esperança contida e frustrada aprisionada em Verônica, e o remorso e expiação de uma culpa por um crime inexistente de Roxton. Mas incapaz de enxergar e reconhecer, mas principalmente de admitir suas próprias qualidades enterradas constantemente sob toneladas de duras provações, abandono e perigo.

Uma mulher em busca de si mesma. Que não sabe quem é, seu nome, não sabe quem são seus pais, não sabe de onde veio. Que dança com o diabo na beira do abismo e se dispõe a pagar qualquer preço para se encontrar. Para ir além da imagem do espelho. Para descobrir quem realmente é. Mas que se esquece que mais importante do que um nome ou um passado é a mulher que ela se tornou.

Uma mulher que para todos os efeitos finge não ter consciência, quando essa mesma consciência não a deixa dormir, a afasta eventualmente dos outros em longas horas de vigília e luta interna, e cujas culpas e segredos a impedem de se dar ao direito de ter aquilo que realmente merece.

Uma mulher fatal. Cuja combinação de beleza interior e exterior encanta e atrai os que estão ao seu redor, fazendo-os permanecer orbitando próximo a ela enredados por uma trama de dúvida, mistério, curiosidade e amizade.

Uma mulher, enfim. De carne e osso, movida por desejos e paixões, caminhando o tempo todo sob a linha afiada da navalha entre ser alguém que todos simplesmente amam odiar ou ser alguém que todos odeiam amar, apesar ou por causa de tudo que ela é.

Mas o espelho não revela, o espelho esconde. Apenas revela e reflete a máscara, aquela que ela deseja mostrar, exibindo apenas aquilo que ela decidiu compartilhar. Todo o resto permanece guardado, oculto, protegido. Ela se mira mais uma vez no espelho. Sim. A máscara está perfeitamente ajustada. Para filtrar o que os outros verão. Para impedir que os outros tenham idéia do quanto ela sente por eles, do quanto ela é apegada a eles, do quanto eles se tornaram partes integrantes e indispensáveis da vida dela. Para não mostrar a eles o quanto eles são sua única família. Para permitir apenas que eles vejam o que ela se permitirá exibir.

O que ela não sabe é que os outros não a vêem através do espelho. E os olhos humanos, ah, esses sim são capazes de ir muito além da face fria do metal polido do espelho. Olhos humanos com o tempo aprendem a desafivelar a máscara sem que a própria dona da máscara o perceba. E aprendem a achar o caminho através mesmo dos meandros tortuosos de tantas decepções e segredos passados até o coração de uma certa mulher...


	2. Roxton

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

**Sob a mira**

A mira telescópica do rifle vagueia sobre a folhagem, em busca da presa. Mas se a presa por um instante pudesse usar a mesma mira para mirar o caçador, teria pela frente um interessantíssimo objeto de análise.

Ao primeiro olhar, um belo espécime de macho humano. Másculo, viril, a tez queimada pelo sol e pela vida vivida ao ar livre, em viagens e aventuras constantes.

Uns olhos castanho esverdeados, profundos, atentos e observadores.

Olhos habilidosos para ver, quase que pressentir, as surpresas que poderiam se esconder entre as folhagens, pronto para farejar o perigo ou as situações que possam ameaçar a sua segurança e a segurança de seus amigos.

Olhos de um caçador nato, na selva ou na cidade.

Olhos que por algumas horas tiveram o alcance e o poder de ver todas as perguntas e respostas do universo claras e respondidas, e que ainda assim tiveram forças para dar as costas para tais perguntas e respostas e para a imortalidade para voltar aos seus amigos.

Olhos que viram a morte muitas vezes, inclusive pessoalmente, que lutaram com ela, e que venceram sua astúcia na tentativa desesperada de salvar as vidas de seus amigos e de salvar sua própria vida.

Olhos que se surpreenderam e perderam parte de seu brilho dividido com o seu gêmeo cruel. Que foram divididos exclusivamente entre o bem e o mal, mostrando que filosofias maniqueístas jamais produziriam um ser humano completo.

Olhos sinceros que inspiraram confiança aos estrangeiros ou nativos bondosos que encontraram pelo caminho.

Olhos assombrados pela culpa, por uma culpa inexistente de ter matado seu irmão ao tentar salvá-lo do ataque mortal de um gorila.

Olhos eventualmente em fuga para dentro de si mesmo, por se sentir constantemente responsável pela segurança e bem estar de todos ao seu redor, mesmo sabendo não ser Deus.

E quando a presa finalmente conseguisse se desviar dos olhos profundos, veria ainda um rosto nobre e forte, de sorriso doce e aberto toda vez que se apresenta ocasião. Deitando um olhar mais detalhado ao objeto de observação, a presa encontraria um pescoço viril e veria um par de ombros largos encimando braços poderosos.

Ombros acolhedores que tinham amparado o choro eventual de algum dos outros amigos em situação extrema, que tinham aninhado em seu abraço cada um dos seus companheiros em diferentes situações.

Braços fortes que tinham escalado paredões de pedra em busca de riquezas naturais pré-históricas para satisfazer a sede científica do líder da expedição.

Mãos firmes e precisas que tinham empunhado habilmente armas para proteger e defender seus amigos – e também tinham tirado a vida do irmão na tentativa de salvá-lo.

Braços e punhos prontos para a luta corpo-a-corpo, para a mão estendida para os amigos, para ajudar sempre que necessário, para carregar, trabalhar, cuidar e consolar.

E mãos hábeis. Para o trabalho pesado, para o trabalho na casa da árvore. Para o carinho e o cuidado de alguém.

Um peito largo e forte capaz de suportar tanto golpes físicos quanto espirituais.

Peito largo e forte que comporta uma alma indócil.

Um espírito incansável que não permitiu ao homem entregar-se à solução mais simples e mais definitiva para culpa, fosse pela morte do irmão, fosse pela aparente perda de todos os seus amigos para a morte num jogo final. Que preferiu enfrentar a culpa e conviver com ela do que atentar contra sua vida num gesto covarde de desespero.

Um corpo ágil, atlético e incansável capaz de dar até o último grama de força pelo seu grupo.

Sempre pronto a dar um passo além do que foi solicitado, a andar um quilômetro a mais por uma causa, a ir um pouco além de seus limites para ajudar alguém, a ir ao inferno e voltar se isso significar uma chance de proteger seus amigos.

Um homem capaz de dar o último sopro de ar para a mulher que descobriu amar, com ou apesar de todos os segredos que habitam e assombram o passado dessa mulher.

Um homem desejado por todas as mulheres da sociedade que vai encontrar seu amor na única mulher que apesar de amá-lo insiste em não merecê-lo e em não permitir que esse amor floresça.

Um paradoxo, como todo ser humano...

Eterno herói consumido pela culpa.

Um caçador que recita Whitman.

Um lord que despreza a nobreza e ama a aventura.

Um nobre capaz de encontrar conforto, alento e felicidade no meio de um platô perdido povoado por seres estranhos.

Um homem da sociedade que não sente absolutamente nenhuma falta da sociedade.

Um homem sem família com o coração aberto para adotar a família que a vida coloca acidentalmente para cercá-lo.

Um homem que adotou uma irmã na coragem e nas habilidades de caçadora em Verônica, um irmão mais jovem, inocente e sonhador em Ned, um amigo querido e respeitado em Challenger, um desafio à sua arrogância e auto-suficiência na bondade simples de Summerlee, e a mulher de aço e fogo de sua vida em Marguerite.

A presa se espantaria? Possivelmente não. Seus olhos animais são puramente instinto. Mesmo que mirasse o caçador veria apenas o instinto que explode de todos os poros desse caçador. Porque o homem, naquele momento decisivo do tiro e da caça, também é puro instinto animal, não é humano, é primitivo.

Como todo animal é primitivo.

Mas doma o primitivo e contém seus instintos mais selvagens balanceando-as com todas as qualidades que o transformam num simples homem, enfim...


	3. Verônica

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

Obs: tributo premiado com o 1º lugar no concurso Tributo Verônica do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore

**À Espreita...**

Os olhos azuis da caçadora espreitam a caça. Imóvel. O corpo claro, bronzeado de sol, parece uma estátua grega. Cada músculo está pronto para o ataque. Cada nervo retesado está pronto para disparar. Os cabelos dourados caem sobre os ombros, sem tapar o rosto de linhas jovens e fortes que apenas observa, respiração contida. As mãos se fecham sobre a faca pequena mas precisa, que raramente falha em um golpe. Quem observa vê apenas a mulher-menina, menina-mulher, como uma escultura perdida no meio da selva. Não seria estranho naquele platô. Mas em suas veias o sangue pulsa, o seu ritmo constante a mantém viva.

Catorze anos sem os pais a ensinaram a estar atenta. A perceber o mais suave movimento, a distinguir o mais leve odor diferente da pujante mistura de aromas da selva.

Serena e corajosa ela se protege. E protege seus amigos. Seu instinto é seu sexto sentido.

Ela pressente a caça. Pressagia o perigo. Espreita a vida. E espera.

Espera pelo momento certo de atacar a presa.

Espera pelo homem certo que escolheu para compartilhar sua vida, mas que partiu há pouco em busca de si mesmo.

Espera pela mãe, que pretende reencontrar, mesmo depois de ter descoberto que o pai desaparecido estava na verdade morto em sua memória, que a protegia da lembrança dolorosa.

Espera continuar viva.

Mas em nenhuma das situações apenas espera. Aguardar, para ela, não é uma atitude latente. Ela age. Ela vive. Aprendeu há muito que sentar-se e cruzar os braços é atitude de fracos e covardes. E ela é forte. É ágil. É corajosa. Uma eterna lutadora.

Aprendeu a confiar e a desconfiar. Aprendeu a vida observando e respeitando os costumes de outras tribos. Aprendeu sobre a sociedade de onde seus pais vieram através dos diários deles – a civilização é um mundo que ela conhece sem conhecer. Mas, sobretudo, aprendeu sobre convivência.

Acolheu um grupo de exploradores estranhos. Um visionário, um caçador, um cientista, a herdeira e um jornalista. Depois, uma garota do futuro. Interesses tão diferentes dos seus. Histórias de vida tão dessemelhantes da sua. Mas os onze anos que viveu com os pais e com a expedição que viera com eles já lhe haviam ensinado que a verdadeira família é a arte da convivência entre as diferenças.

De seu colo pende o pingente de sua mãe. O Trion. O símbolo da Protetora do Platô. Um vórtice entre três vértices. Ela é uma criança do platô – uma mulher do platô. Uma caçadora do platô.

Um movimento rápido, o ataque. A presa expira antes mesmo de notar a diana que a abate. Uma diana chamada Verônica.


	4. Ned

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

Obs: tributo premiado com o 1º lugar no concurso Tributo Ned do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore

**Classificados...**

Procura-se. Um homem jovem. Louro e de olhos muito azuis. Ar sonhador, corpo de lutador, e um sorriso de menino.

Um homem que chegou ao platô com o objetivo de obter a reportagem que mudaria sua carreira. E que acabou descobrindo no platô mais que isso: o furo de reportagem de sua própria vida.

Um rapaz que esteve na guerra como correspondente. Que viu a morte pela primeira vez nos olhos de um combatente. Num campo em que amigos e inimigos distinguem-se apenas pela língua que falam e pela cor ou feitio do uniforme. Que não pôde aceitar a matança de homens por outros homens iguais em sua essência.

Um rapaz que aventurou-se numa expedição para satisfazer um capricho. Um capricho de alguém que ele julgava amar, mas que não hesitou em lhe pedir que arriscasse a vida futilmente.

Que veio de lápis e papel em punho, pronto para relatar cada detalhe, cada nuance dos acontecimentos. Mas que encontrou muito mais que objetos para seu relato na viagem.

Que encontrou no mundo perdido a mulher com quem compartilhar sua vida. Uma mulher que o amava tanto que jamais pediria que ele arriscasse futilmente sua vida em uma aventura qualquer. Que finalmente entendeu a clara diferença entre o suposto amor antigo e o verdadeiro amor atual.

Procura-se um rapaz. Que em sua insegurança de moço exposto cedo demais à dureza da guerra, partiu em busca de si mesmo. Procura-se um homem que só quer se encontrar. Que só busca as respostas das perguntas com que convive desde sempre.

Procura-se esse rapaz. Um homem forte e nobre, corajoso e imaginativo, quixotesco e romântico. Um homem que nem sempre vê seu próprio valor, ofuscado pelos valores mais instintivos ressaltados pela selva inóspita em que encontrou seu verdadeiro lar.

Procura-se o homem que busca a si mesmo. Que partiu numa jornada em que o objetivo, a meta, é a própria jornada em si. Um homem que ainda não descobriu que a maior jornada é aquela interior, aquela que se faz para dentro de si mesmo, sem sair do lugar onde se está.

Procura-se esse homem. Carrega seus diários. Sua pena, seu lápis. Seu tesouro está nas palavras que escreve, nas palavras que o afogam, nas palavras que às vezes o atordoam tanto que o impedem de agir. Nas palavras que quer dizer mas que só consegue muitas vezes escrever.

Procura-se. Há pelo menos quatro pessoas no platô que o procuram. Que o vêm procurando. E que vão continuar a procurá-lo. Até encontrá-lo. Ou até que ele se encontre e decida voltar para o seio dos seus. E então a busca terá terminado. Todas as buscas terão terminado. Concluídas como todas as buscas bem-sucedidas deveriam ser: com um doce e definitivo encontro...


	5. Challenger

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

Obs: tributo premiado com o 1º lugar no concurso Tributo Challenger do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore

**O que só pode ser observado a olho nu...**

Eis um homem que parece ver a vida sob as múltiplas lentes sobrepostas do microscópio. Que parece analisar tudo sob a implacável e precisa ótica de sua lupa. Que tenta encontrar uma explicação razoável e científica para tudo o que vê e vive. Mas que aprendeu que nem tudo pode ser interpretado através desse olhar tacanho. O mundo é vasto, e exige um ponto de vista amplo e uma mente aberta.

Um homem da ciência, um gênio de conhecimentos e idéias avançadas, um visionário. O mentor intelectual da expedição que juntou um grupo tão díspar quanto um cientista, um caçador, um jornalista, e uma herdeira. Que decidiu aceitar a hospitalidade de uma caçadora quando se viram perdidos num mundo perdido. Que decidiu trazer do futuro mais um membro para juntar-se à expedição – ou à família? - em que vivem. E que não só tem o título mas definitivamente conquistou o respeito do grupo como líder – no sentido mais amplo e profundo do conceito de liderança.

Um apaixonado pela busca científica – não pelas descobertas em si, mas pelo processo da busca. Tão apaixonado que não hesita em deixar para trás a esposa e embarcar na maior aventura de sua vida: a investigação da existência do mundo perdido. Tão profundamente envolvido que é capaz de construir, com os elementos mais simples e primitivos, sistemas que trazem segurança e conforto a todos os membros do grupo, mesmo no meio da selva. Tão inteligente que pode propor alternativas viáveis – apesar de eventualmente mirabolantes – de encontrar o rumo de casa. Visionário para aceitar que há assuntos de fé e assuntos espirituais que a ciência não explica mas que pode ajudar a resolver – admitindo mesmo que há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia. Consciente a ponto de voltar atrás a tempo quando percebe que suas atitudes ou suas invenções podem ser usadas para o mal. Avançado a ponto de prever o futuro, e de ir – e voltar – desse futuro. Ousado a ponto de ser a cobaia de suas experiências, com conseqüências espantosamente surpreendentes no caso do tele-transporte, ou definitivamente arriscadas – como a invenção do elixir que mataria a fome do mundo.

Um cientista que vê a guerra sob a ótica da ciência. Que se assusta ao ter que encarar o inimigo frente a frente. Mas que não se acovarda pelo medo, ao contrário, é capaz de transformar a própria insegurança em inspiração para si próprio e para outros. Que tenta compreender diferentes culturas e costumes, com respeito e sede de aprendizado. Que não hesita em compartilhar seus conhecimentos...

Alguém que fala do amor com a doçura de um poeta, admitindo que o amor nem sempre termina bem, mas que sempre vale a pena o esforço. Um cientista que usa a lupa de sua alma para enxergar seus amigos. E que, para ser compreendido, também não pode ser observado através de lentes científicas. Pois apenas a olho nu pode-se visualizar o todo, e perceber que o ser humano é muito, muito mais que a simples soma de todas as suas partes...


	6. Summerlee

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

Obs: tributo premiado com o 1º lugar no concurso Tributo Summerlee do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore

**Através da cortina de fumaça...**

A fumaça se eleva do cachimbo e o aroma peculiar enche a sala. A fumaça encobre parcialmente as feições generosas do velho botânico. A idade e a experiência gastaram seus olhos calmos e bondosos por trás dos óculos de aros finos, pintaram de branco a barba bem cuidada, e esculpiram a calva que encerra um cérebro brilhante mas não dominado pela ciência. Com a mão livre, ele desliza suave e habilidosamente o pincel sobre a tela – o artista sufocado nele pela opinião reinante de que a ciência era um campo mais seguro que arte insiste em vir à tona de quando em vez.

Nunca se propôs a sair do seu mundo para buscar algo que não era sua meta, e principalmente algo em que não acreditava, mas ainda assim foi desafiado pelo líder da expedição, e pressionado pelos membros da Sociedade Zoológica, a mover-se do mundo estabelecido e seguro, e aventurar-se no mundo perdido, apesar da idade avançada. Compreende amplamente o conceito de família, na acepção completa da palavra: perdeu a esposa, teve filhos. E portanto acaba assumindo, sem perceber, uma postura paternal no grupo. De humor espirituoso, sábio e paciente, ao mesmo tempo que é amado por todos, causa um dilema quando os perigos da selva ressaltam o quanto ele reduz a velocidade do time.

Trata-se de alguém a quem a vida já ensinou há muito a ver além das aparências, ajudando-o a perceber seus amigos como seres humanos que são (aceitando seus defeitos e apreciando suas qualidades). Que enxerga a si mesmo com imparcialidade, reconhecendo seus erros e perdoando suas culpas, bem-resolvido que é sobre suas limitações humanas, próprias e dos outros. Sua inteligência perspicaz fixa-se nos detalhes e percebe contradições nas pessoas. Por isso, sente-se seguro e confia nelas, sabendo que as incoerências vão aparecer. E mesmo sua calma e imparcialidade às vezes são a única coisa que permitem que ele seja o instrumento para a salvação de seus amigos.

Ao mesmo tempo, vindo de um mundo ordenado e civilizado, ele se atemoriza diante da grandiosidade do mundo perdido: a fauna selvagem e gigantesca, perigos inusitados, tribos hostis. E, ao mesmo tempo, se maravilha diante de sua paixão: a flora rica e exótica do platô! Isso o ajuda a auxiliar os outros exploradores – pois seus conhecimentos das plantas melhoram o processo de cura e manutenção da saúde do grupo – mas ao mesmo tempo o coloca em perigo, pois o mundo selvagem não permite um segundo de distração sequer, mesmo que a distração seja observar uma flor.

No momento, não está mais ali entre eles. O pincel, o cavalete e suas gravuras estão carinhosamente guardados, e o cuidado de suas plantas e flores transferiu-se para outras mãos. Mas os olhos bondosos e o sorriso generoso estão presentes, sua voz suave e calma e seus conselhos sábios quase se materializam nos corações deles todos, esfumados apenas através da neblina da memória e do tempo inexorável que a cada dia que passa coloca mais algumas horas de separação entre eles...


	7. Finn

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Spoilers: cada episódio que me permitiu conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse personagem... (ou seja, TODOS!)

**Brandindo o arco da besta...**

Olhos azuis se apertam sob o arco brandido da balestra. Fixam-se no alvo, impassíveis, esperando o momento preciso de soltar o arco e deixar que a seta siga seu curso. A garota do futuro sente-se em casa naquele ambiente pré-histórico, apesar do paradoxo. Ela é jovem mas já viu e sofreu muito. Viveu os primeiros vinte e dois anos de sua vida no futuro – mas, enquanto todo mundo anseia pelo futuro, ela esteve lá e prefere não voltar, pois ao contrário dos outros sabe bem o que o futuro reserva.

A oportunidade de mudar de realidade fora abraçada sem pestanejar: qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, era melhor que a rotina que ela vivia no futuro. E não se enganara: voltara para um mundo onde havia comida em abundância, onde o ar era puro e respirável, onde continuava livre, e onde encontrara uma família, um grupo do qual podia dizer que fazia parte realmente. Os dinossauros certamente não eram piores que os caçadores de escravos de sua época - e havia a vantagem dela poder lidar com eles e matá-los, se necessário, sem peso na consciência...

Aliás, consciência era um conceito bastante relativo no mundo de onde ela vinha. Afinal, em 2033 ela nunca encontrara espaço para sentimentos. Era a razão que dominava, que a tinha permitido sobreviver sem ser capturada como escrava. E a razão era instintiva. Sentimento era algo que não tinha tido tempo de aprender, ou exercitar. Mas no mundo perdido as coisas mudavam de figura. Afinal, quando teria sonhado em ganhar uma irmã, um tio, um pai cientista, e hmmm... Não sabia como definir Marguerite... Talvez a mulher que ela gostaria de se tornar – ou na qual inevitavelmente se transformaria se tivesse continuado sua vida na Nova Amazônia, sozinha... Mas as coisas todas podiam ser diferentes agora. Para ela, para Marguerite, para todos eles.

Vir para o platô tinha sido uma oportunidade. Aprender a ler tinha sido outra. Saber o que era uma família, pessoas com quem ela se preocupava e que se preocupavam com ela era um presente. Para que pensar em futuro, então? Apenas para evitar, influenciar de alguma forma, tudo o que ela sabia que aconteceria... E era exatamente isso o que pretendia fazer. Estava em suas mãos a pequena faísca que poderia desencadear um futuro diferente. E ela tentaria atear essa faísca à pólvora de uma nova era.

O barulho da presa se afastando despertou-a de seu devaneio. Sorriu para si mesma. Jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade na sua vida do futuro – mas ali podia dar-se o eventual direito de perder-se em pensamentos. De olhar para dentro de si mesma e enxergar uma jovem mulher redescobrindo quem era, e reconstruindo seu caminho em um mundo novo – apesar de pré-histórico – com novas regras. Dando-se o direito de sonhar e acreditar. De ir além do sobreviver - e viver, e conviver. De fazer planos. De avaliar seu presente – e apreciá-lo. Mas, acima de tudo, de acreditar ser capaz de atuar para mudar o futuro para aquilo que queria, e não para o que já fora uma vez...


End file.
